


you’ll find the sky is yours

by mourningafter (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: M/M, Smosh Games - Freeform, gact, secret hitler, smosh - Freeform, sorry this sucks, they dont date, uh this is kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mourningafter
Summary: shayne doesn’t know what love is, but he wants to.





	you’ll find the sky is yours

**Author's Note:**

> i might add a second part if anybody wants me to? this is kind of sad in a way sorry

when you begin to think about love, different things pop up into your head. such things like hand holding, kisses on your head and lips, maybe even ruffling hair and stolen hearts. love is supposed to be sweet and gentle, it’s supposed to make you happy and realize the good things.

but now shayne sits here, he really thinks about love. about what it’s like to fall in love with somebody and never let go. is it meant to last a lifetime? is it meant to only last until you’ve grown tired of it and need an escape out? it was a very confusing concept for him to grasp.

lately he’s been thinking about falling in love. what are the pros and cons? what are the ways to show that you love somebody and want to be theirs as long as possible?

his questions only grow the longer he ponders on the question. days pass by, smiles are shone and tears are shed. he feels as if love only happens to the fortunate and those who deserve it, not those who wish for it.

shayne wants it so bad. he wants to know if love is running your hand through your lover’s hair, if it’s small kisses while dancing in your kitchen in low light, if it’s just watching a movie together and laughing. the feeling of wanting such a thing was growing in his chest.

his friend, noah, attempted to assure him as much as possible. he would tell shayne, “love happens when it happens. you just have to wait. be patient and you’ll receive it soon.” but shayne was beginning to think that noah was wrong.

was love even real? or was it just a fake feeling that everyone felt when they just wanted some sort of reassurance?

now it was a monday morning, and he was drained from just nothing. all his confidence was flying out the window as he sat on one of the couches they had in the office, the question stuck in his brain. was it dumb that he was thinking this? not at all, but he thought so. the idea of giving someone your all made him excited, and he wanted to do it.

his head in his hands, and his eyes closed, he tried to envision it. having someone to hug and receive love from. someone to hold hands with and laugh with. someone to share sneaky glances at and to send dumb love memes over text to.

shayne finally brought his head out of his hands as he looked around the office. courtney and olivia were sitting by the window, talking about a skit that the whole crew was supposed to film tomorrow. noah was scrolling through his phone and keith was passed out at the table. ian was gone at some meeting, so it was just the squad. 

he knew that the smosh games crew was probably recording something. however, if he got up now, he could probably join whatever game they were playing today. there was really no reason he couldn’t.

standing up, he quickly told his friends, “i’m going to check on the others, maybe join their game.”

“okay!” courtney replied before continuing with olivia. noah just nods and olivia seems to not hear him. he takes this as a good thing and walks out of their office and into the bigger space.

sure enough, he could already hear loud yelling. it sounded like joven, but it could easily not be him. then again, joven was always angry about something in some way.

shayne’s shoes made no noise as he walked across the office and to the room. were they filming a board af video today? it sounded like it. as he got nearer, he could hear damien trying to argue back and mari trying to help damien’s cause.

he walked in. sure enough, the group sat at the normal table, secret hitler out in front of them. joven was arguing about how wes was surely hitler and damien and mari were fighting back and saying that it was him. boze laid back in her seat, staring at joven. wes had his head in his hands.

the blond gave smiles to the crew behind the camera before making his way onto the set. boze’s gaze fell upon him and she smiled. “shayne! welcome, hello, everybody look!”

damien’s head snapped up, and he smiled at his best friend. shayne grinned back before waving at everybody and the camera, walking to stand behind damien. 

they started explaining their issue, and shayne put his hand on damien’s shoulder. the brunet made no move to remove the hand as he fought back with joven again.

soon enough, he made his move. “let me join next round. i wanna kick your asses.”

“you can’t kick our asses if you’re a liberal,” joven said matter-of-factly, making mari groan. luckily the one chair that was left was right by damien, giving shayne a chance to sit next to the person who knows him the best.

they began their round. shayne was a liberal, so his job was to get all the blues and find who hitler was. mari was the first president, and she easily picked boze as the chancellor, causing joven to outrage because he wanted it. the blond laughed as they started.

the first card ended being a blue, and mari stated she did give joven a choice. the presidency then passed to shayne, who gave damien the chancellor tag. he grabbed the three cards and studied it.

two reds and a blue. of course, being a liberal, he was going to give damien the blue. he can’t lead anyone, so with a straight face he put one red on the discard pile and handed his friend the remaining two cards.

he studied damien’s face. everyone was talking in the background but he watched as damien’s eyes flickered between the cards. he was struggling to make a choice; which could mean he was a fascist. when his eyes looked at shayne for a second, something went through and he decided.

so without hesitation now, he set one card in the discard and the other he held in his hand. 

then, right in front of shayne, damien placed the red card down. the blond of course wanted to shout out that he gave damien a choice, but as soon as the eyes landed on him, he knew he had to support his best friend.

he put his hands up. everyone was asking and finally he said, “i drew three reds. i didn’t get to give him a choice.”

damien’s face softened as he let loose. his tense shoulders fell slightly as he nodded. “really, i got no choice.”

after a while, it was accepted. it was possible. but only damien and shayne knew it was a whole lie. damien probably thought shayne was hitler or a fascist, but in reality he just didn’t want to see the sadness in damien’s eyes flash through or watch him fall so easily and nobody trust him through the rest of the game. shayne handed the president tag over.

the rest of the game played through. shayne helped damien as much as possible, and that’s why everyone was surprised when the fascists won. damien’s eyes flickered down to shayne as boze cheered. it turned out boze was a fascist and damien was hitler, so he was more than surprised to learn that shayne wasn’t on his team.

they finished up the episode. boze was smiling widely and she kept going on about how nervous she was that they were going to lose. shayne was smiling as much as possible, watching as wes, joven, and mari groaned about not knowing.

what is love? he kept glancing at the back of damien’s head as they walked off of the set, taking notice in the small things. like the fact that damien’s shirt was very wrinkled and some of his hair in the back was standing up a little bit.

was love the thing he felt when he was helping damien win the game? the sense of watching damien smile as they won, him throwing his arm up and yelling a quick, “we did it!” was that what it felt like?

of course, not with damien. damien was his best friend, the person he relied on the most. he didn’t have feelings for damien, he just liked it when damien was happy and smiling. shayne’s heart skips a beat just thinking about it.

he split ways from the smosh games crew. damien’s brown eyes watched as shayne left them, his heart tugging in his chest. sure, they were just best friends, but damien was not afraid that he felt something a little more for shayne. it was the way the blond smiled at him, the way he placed his hand on his shoulder and how he gently gave him the whole world without realizing it. it was the way shayne painted his skies with every positive shade that came to mind, it was the way he brightened damien’s day without even knowing he was doing such a thing.

that’s what made it so hard. shayne didn’t know that every time damien looked at him, he fell in love even harder. he didn’t know that he ranted about him every single night to boze, wishing for some kind of miracle. it was shayne not knowing that always shattered his heart in the end.

his legs grew heavy as he looked at boze. she was probably thinking the same thing. they were good friends after all, and she helped him with legitimately everything. she placed her arm on his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes, as she said, “we’ll get him. don’t you worry.”


End file.
